Change for the better
by WillieF19
Summary: Towards the end of Infamous 2, Cole lays down Kuo. He reminisces about his time ever since he gained his powers. What memory gives him a better idea than the RFI. What actions does Cole take afterward.


_**I don't own Infamous**_

_**Chapter 1**_

As Cole laid Kuo on the ground, he started to remember all the good he had done up until his final choice. Upon flashbacking over his life since gaining his powers, Cole stopped at one particular memory. He remembered his last confrontation with Kessler, a future version of himself. He remembered how Kessler showed his own memories of how Kessler returned to the past after losing his family to the beast, John White, and realizing that he wasn't strong enough to fight back.

"If he could use his powers to time travel, why can't I? Having three of me might be more difficult if I can't convince Kessler of the outcome of Kessler's actions. Whatever, I'm doing it." Cole said

"What are you talking about Cole? Aren't you going to use the RFI?" Kuo asked from her position on the ground.

"No. I'm going to do what Kessler did and return to before the blast. If I can stop the blast from happening then I can make things better." Cole said

"But wouldn't that take away your powers?" Kuo asked

"No. When Kessler gave me powers earlier than he received them and made me stronger, it didn't affect him at all." Cole said

"What about your younger self and John?" Kuo asked

"I'll destroy the ray sphere and prevent mine and John's conduit genes from activating." Cole said as he smiled and tried with a lot of effort to return to the past. Unknowingly to Cole he hadn't done this the same way Kessler did.

_**Pre-blast Empire City, Historic district**_

Cole was on his bike riding to his destination. He was about to continue through a light that was red for him, not even noticing the gun to the back of his head.

Before Cole could continue a bright light erupted from Cole and spread out in a similar manner to the blast that was supposed to occur later after Cole opens the package. John and the watching Kessler assumed that the blast had went off and prepared. John was prepared for the worst, while Kessler was shocked because the timer hadn't gone off yet.

Fortunately after the light subsided nothing happened. Everyone was okay, but still a little confused about the light. Standing in the center was someone different than the person John had placed the gun on. He was slightly taller, wearing different clothing, and had a weapon on his back.

Cole opened his eyes to look down. He was holding the unopened package that he knew to be the Ray sphere. He was confused as to why he was holding it and not a younger version of himself. He turned around to see John.

"Move the gun John, unless you want it to explode in your hand." Cole said as he turned around

"How do you know my name?" John asked in surprise as he lowered his gun.

"It would be easier to tell you everything later with Zeke and Trish." Cole said as he pulled the amp off of his back and destroyed the ray sphere to the shock of both Kessler and John. Kessler was lost as to how Cole had powers because he saw a little electricity form in the weapon. John was lost, but quickly followed Cole as he lead them to a secret location that he told Zeke and Trish to meet him.

_**Later, secret location of John's choosing**_

"What's going on Cole?" Trish asked

"Yeah man. Why do you look different?" Zeke asked

"That's why we're here. Gather around." Cole ordered as they all got closer. Cole used his powers to show the trio his memories of everything from the Blast all the way to when he laid Kuo down.

"What was all that?" Trish asked

"That was my past. I've come back in time to change all that. I thought there would be a younger me as well, but it appears I took his place. I still have to deal with Kessler though." Cole said

"I never would have guessed that Kessler was a future version of you or that I would be the cause of his actions." John said

"What are we going to do now Cole?" Zeke asked

"First we're going to rid empire city of Alden, the Dust men, Kessler, and the First Sons. After that we should head to New Marais to stop Bertrand. Nix can be helpful in this." Cole said

"What about the Reapers and Sasha?" John asked

"The reapers were drug dealers who only became the reapers after the quarantine which, I've prevented. Sasha will be alone and easier to take down than before." Cole explained

"I'm sorry for what happened between us Cole. I know it wasn't me, but I know I would feel the same way." Trish apologized. She was hurt at her counterpart's actions, but understood them all the same.

"I'm sorry for the mistakes that my counterpart made." Zeke said

"I'm sorry for the asswhupping I gave you." John joked. He knew that from seeing the future it would be better if he dropped his solo act and worked with Cole. He owed Cole a lot for destroying the Ray sphere, and preventing the plague that caused Cole to make the choice of either saving non conduits by killing all with the conduit gene, or killing all without the conduit gene to activate the conduit gene. He still felt wrong for all the killing his counterpart commited, but he know had a chance to make up for it.

"Alright let's get started by taking care of Sasha and then getting to the Warren." Cole ordered as they started.


End file.
